


Amortentia

by letsbegin



Series: Westeros in the Wizarding World [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, Crossover, Draco wants to win, Getting Together, Gryffindor!Robb, Slytherin!Theon, Teacher!Harry, This came to me in the middle of the night, Westeros in the wizarding world, teacher!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: After the war the professors at Hogwarts had tried to promote house unity and it worked for a while. But kids are competitive and eventually the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry came back full force. However this time the rivalry didn’t keep members of these from being friends. The prime example being Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. Despite the bitter rivalry between their families Robb and Theon had been inseparable since they met on the train first year. You rarely saw one without the other. Robb’s responsibleness kept Theon’s recklessness at bay and Theon’s laid back attitude made sure Robb remembered there was a world outside of schoolwork.The teachers had a betting pool on when they would realize their feelings and start dating, bonus for who realized first and who made the first move.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Westeros in the Wizarding World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really put it in this one but I do plan for Harry and Draco to be together in this series.

After the war the professors at Hogwarts had tried to promote house unity and it worked for a while. But kids are competitive and eventually the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry came back full force. However this time the rivalry didn’t keep members of these from being friends. The prime example being Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. Despite the bitter rivalry between their families Robb and Theon had been inseparable since they met on the train first year. You rarely saw one without the other. Robb’s responsibleness kept Theon’s recklessness at bay and Theon’s laid back attitude made sure Robb remembered there was a world outside of schoolwork. 

During their second year the teachers were informed that Theon was going to be living with the Starks from then on and any school related things should be sent to them instead of the Greyjoys. Theon seemed happier after that. When they returned for their third year Theon’s hair was longer, his ear was pierced, and he didn’t have the haunted look in his eyes that used to take him a month to shake after he went home for the summer holidays. The Slytherin started spending all his meals at the Gryffindor table, except the days of quidditch matches, when he ate with his team.

The teachers had a betting pool on when they would realize their feelings and start dating, bonus for who realized first and who made the first move.

Professor Seaworth and Professor Flitwick already lost, Professor Binns doesn’t know, and Hagrid didn’t participate. 

Time was running out for Professor Malfoy and he really didn’t want to lose. He knew Theon and Robb always sit together during his class, like in every class they share but his especially, so Theon could help Robb. The red head wasn’t the best at making potions. This gave Draco the perfect opportunity.

“Okay, for today’s class we are going to be brewing a very special, very dangerous potion. Amortentia. You will work with your seat partners to create a draught of the potion. When you are done I want you to take note of what you smell. You will be writing an essay on what it is you smell and to your knowledge why you smell it. The page number is on the board, please get started. And remember this can be a dangerous potion to brew, so please ask questions if you are unsure. I don’t need anymore students going to the hospital wing” Draco instructed and sat at his desk as the students got to work. 

Theon and Robb got to work quickly, Robb going to the correct page and Theon gathering the ingredients. Theon took care of the complicated parts, but made sure Robb knew what he was doing. He knew Robb got frustrated when he wasn’t good at something so he talked through the stuff before Robb could get upset. He hated when Robb was upset. He didn’t know how to get through to the other boy that didn’t people wouldn’t think less of him if he wasn’t perfect at everything. Finally Theon announce that they were down and Robb looked relieved.

“Thank Merlin, that was so stressful” Robb breathed out.

“And you say I’m the dramatic one” Theon playfully rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and write down what you smell” Robb said, writing down his own list. 

_Sea salt - Theon after he’d been home_

_Leather - Theon’s old jacket_

_Chocolate - Theon’s constantly eating it_

_Old wood - Hanging with Theon in the shrieking shack_

At the same time Theon writes down his own list.

_Forest - home with Robb_

_Dog - Robb’s dog/child_

_Apple - Robb’s always eating one_

_Broom polish - Robb after quidditch practice_

“Okay, it seems like most of you are done. Since we have time I want you to show your lists to your partners and discuss” Draco announced and smirked as the color drained from Theon’s face and Robb’s turned bright red.

“You first” They both said at the same time.

“No, you first” They said, once again at the same time.

“You can go first, Theon” Robb said.

“No, you can go”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, I’ll read them” Draco said, unwilling to listen to them go on until class ended. He quickly grabbed the papers before they could. “Robb wrote, sea salt, Theon after he’d been home, leather, Theon’s old jacket, chocolate, Theon’s constantly eating it, and old wood, hanging with Theon in the shrieking shack, which I will pretend I don’t know about. Theon wrote, forest, home with Robb, dog, Robb’s dog slash child, apple, Robb’s constantly eating one, broom polish, Robb after quidditch practice. Discuss”

Draco put the papers on the table and walked away.

Theon and Robb stared at each other for a few moments before Robb lunged forward and kissed Theon. Everyone in the class clapped and cheered as Theon wrapped his arms around Robb and kissed back. Everyone except Robb’s cousin Jon who dropped his head on the table. Normally Draco wouldn’t allow this but he let it happen to celebrate his victory. 

When Theon and Robb walked into the Great Hall for dinner that night Theon swore he saw money being passed down the table to a grinning Professor Malfoy who then smirked smugly at Professor Potter’s glare. 

“Son of a bitch” Theon said and Robb turned to him questioningly.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just remind me to owl Yara and ask for tickets to her next match”

“Why?” Robb asked, even more confused.

“I owe someone” Theon kissed Robb on the cheek and the redhead blushed. The momentary distraction let Theon look up and lock eyes with Professor Malfoy. His head of house smirked and winked at him before turning to the defense teacher that watched the interaction with an incredulous look and slapped the potions teacher upside the head.

Two days later Draco found two prime tickets to the next Cannons game and a note. Draco had always been a quiet supporter of the Cannons but had given up hope of them returning to their former glory, until two years ago when they got a new captain who led them in two back to back undefeated seasons and was looking at a third. Yara Greyjoy saved the team. The note said:

_Thank you for helping me get my head out of my ass. Buy something good with your winnings_

_\- Theon Greyjoy_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the professors:  
> harry - defense (two years now) head of Gryffindor  
> neville - herbology  
> draco - potions (5 years) head of slytherin  
> Melisandre - divination  
> hagrid - care for magical creatures  
> Mcgonagall - headmistress  
> Davos - astronomy head of hufflepuff  
> flitwick - charms head of ravenclaw  
> binns - history of magic  
> Jorah - ancient runes  
> Tyrion - arithmancy  
> Mance - muggle studies
> 
> And here are their bets  
> harry - third year, after Christmas, before Easter. Robb will realize first but Theon will make the first move  
> neville - Christmas of fourth year. Theon for both  
> draco - third year before Christmas. They both know but Robb will make the first move  
> Melisandre - summer between fourth and fifth. Robb for both  
> hagrid - abstained  
> Mcgonagall - third year after christmas. Theon already knows, Robb will figure it out before Christmas and make the move after christmas.  
> Davos - second year during finals, theon for both  
> flitwick - summer between second and third. Robb realized first, Theon first move  
> binns - doesn't know about it  
> Jorah - fourth during finals. Theon knows, robb first move  
> Tyrion - third year, after christmas. Both know and Robb will make the first move  
> Mance - summer between fifth and sixth. Robb for both


End file.
